


Revenge is the sweetest thing there is

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Inktober, M/M, no beta we die like men, petty magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: The Chairman Meow shouldn't have done that.Sixth day of Inktober (Rodent).
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Chairman Meow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Revenge is the sweetest thing there is

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to the first fic of the series.

“Magnus, why is there a mouse on the desk?”

“Mouse, what mouse?” Magnus flails, picks up the mouse from the table and puts it in the pocket of his jacket.

Alec sighs and steps closer to Magnus, encircling him with his arms. “What did you do?”

Magnus looks Alec deep in the eyes, something that, he learned early on in their relationship, will always scatter Alec’s attention. He feigns innocence but keeps his hand on the mouse in his pocket. “Nothing at all, Alexander, darling. I was just startled that you are home already. What do you want for dinner? I’ll make sure it’s here by the time you get out of the shower.”

Magnus knows he’s rambling but his tactic works, Alec is too distracted to do anything else but tell him his preferred food while Magnus shoves him through their bedroom into the bathroom never stopping the oncoming stream of words.

Once the door is closed behind Alec, Magnus hurries to the guest bedroom, conjures a small cage and shoves the mouse in it before shutting the cage door hastily.

Magnus gets close to the mouse and looks at it through the metal bars. It still had the light grey colouring, the black stripes and the light green eyes it had in its original form. “You will stay here and not make a single noise and maybe then I will transform you back after dinner. I will show you how it is to be stuck in a form you don’t want to be in.”

The mouse meows at him. For Lilith’s sake, the Chairman had the audacity to talk back.

“See, I didn’t appreciate you putting your paw into the water and chasing fish-me around. I won’t transform you back now and that’s final.”

As Magnus leaves, a cacophony of meows follows him, so he puts a silencing spell over the guestroom. It just wouldn’t do for Alec to find out, he wouldn’t approve.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it.


End file.
